


The One in Which Scott Watches Stiles

by sexyvanillatiger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sleepovers, Unrequited, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyvanillatiger/pseuds/sexyvanillatiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott wakes in the middle of the night to find Stiles enjoying himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One in Which Scott Watches Stiles

Waking slowly, surely, and sharply. Senses coming to him all at once, knocking him back to his pillow. Stiles' heartbeat is rapid, erratic. The slick slide of Stiles' hand, the smell of the fluid, surfacing in beads at the head of Stiles' cock. Scott frowns and turns over, breathing in breaths that could be awake or asleep. It wouldn't matter—Stiles is too focused on what he's doing, one hand gripped around the base, fingers curled around the tightened bulge of his balls, the other with a secure grasp on the head, shifting from a two finger grip to a three finger grip and back depending on how close he feels at any given moment (if his heart rate and the saturation of arousal in the air is anything to go by. For some reason, Scott feels like he _knows_ how Stiles feels).

His first instinct is to reach forward, put his own hand under Stiles' hand and make him beg. He goes with his second instinct, and remains still, just watching, breathing the scent, living in the tunnel of Stiles' heart rate. The moon isn't out tonight, but the street lamps are on, so Stiles is backlit by a yellowish glow. It highlights the bones in his hands and the sweat on his stomach. His face is contorted in a way that only surfaces in moments like these, but Scott knows it well. Were he not werewolf, he would have recognized Stiles' actions just from that look of aroused concentration.

Scott could sit up. He could sit up and lean over and kiss him. Stiles' mouth is slightly open, but not so much so that Scott would have to choose whether he wanted to kiss the top or the bottom lip. He could place his hand on Stiles' belly, fingers spread and stretched and reaching for every part of him. He could hold him close and put his tongue on him and make him feel like he's never felt before.

" _Lydia_ ," Stiles breathes, eyes falling shut as he bucks up into his hand. Hard. A quick surge of ejaculate, the smell of it intoxicating Scott, almost pulling the memory of Stiles' fantasy from his mind. But when the excitement fades from his nostrils, when the fog dissipates from his mind, Scott watches Stiles, just holding himself as he softens, breaths moving from sharp and offensive to secretive, obsequious. Scott feels the betrayal of a lonely affection in each one of them. The breaths dim towards sleep. Scott frowns and pulls some tissues from the box on his bedside table, wiping his friend as best he can, not waking him.

Stiles turns his head and mumbles. Scott freezes, waits, and then discards the tissues. Rolls over onto his stomach, face pointed away from Stiles. One of these nights, he'll just do it. He'll kiss Stiles. Tonight just wasn't the one.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2014 Mating Games Teen Wolf Pornathon. Bonus Challenge 2: The Sleepover Challenge.


End file.
